A Few Good Men
by usmc2012
Summary: 12 Marines from the modern day USMC are thrust into a war that they want no part of
1. Chapter 1

Across the street, a broken neon sign flickered in the dark. It was advertising Charlie's Grill. All of the windows were shattered and glass littered the street. Bullet holes pockmarked the surrounding buildings. The buildings were blown apart, half, empty shells of what they used to be. Rubble covered the street. Rain poured down onto the face of a man. He groaned and shakily stood up. He had been on his way to the authorities to show them a metallic case he found after an earthquake. Then the Chinese attacked and he was suddenly unconscious. He rubbed the spot on his head where a falling brick knocked him out. He peered through the darkness and mumbled, "what happened here?" Suddenly he heard a crack and a bullet silenced him forever.

June 15, 2011- MCAS Yuma- Arizona

PFC Kyle Baker

"California was evacuated at 0900 this morning. The Chinese forces control all of California and half of Oregon. Our planes were able to shoot down the paratroopers in Washington. Were fast roping in off Black Hawks at 1300 hours (1 am). I want everyone geared up and ready to go in 1 hour. Is that clear." shouted Staff Sgt Alex Blaine.

"Sir, yes, sir," responded the 11 other man in 3rd Squad, Alpha Company, 4th Force Recon, USMC. They went to their lockers and donned the heavy battle amour.

"Man this is some crazy stuff with the Chinese," remarked Kyle Baker to his buddy, PFC Mark Louis. "I know, but were going to boot them out of California."

The men filed into the armory to pick up their weapons.

Kyle turned to his spotter, Jen Smith and said, " go light were going hit them fast and hard."

Kyle was a sniper and in the Marines, snipers worked in two man teams, one sniper one spotter. Kyle picked up his M40A1 bolt action Remington rifle and around 10, five round clips. He snatched up an M9 berretta handgun along with a few M67 frag grenades. His spotter picked up the slandered M16A4 and a spotting scope.

June 16, 2011- LA

At 1200 hours they jumped on to the Black Hawks and by 1300 were over LA.

" On your feet" Shouted Blaine. "our objective is the LAPD Station. Their SWAT weapons locker has heavy weapons we do not want the Chinese using. I want Kyle and Jen to set up shop in an overlooking building and when discovered go through the vehicle garage. Now go, go go." One by one they roped down. Kyle motioned to Jen to follow him. They sprinted a few blocks till the station was in sight. They found a two story house with the front side blown out. They climbed to the 2nd floor and dragged a table to the middle of the room. Jen draped a blanket over it while Kyle leaned plywood on the sides.

"Nest set up, in position" Jen radioed to Blaine.

"Roger that fire at will."

Jen turned and set up her scope and called out the reading.

" Windage 2mph, compensate for rain."

Kyle centered his crosshairs to the right of the first Chinese soldier standing outside and pulled the trigger.

"Tango down," he racked the bolt and killed four more men. Suddenly one of the Chinese soldiers hefted a tube to his shoulder and Kyle's eyes widened when he saw it.

"RPG," he screamed and grabbed Jen and jumped down the stairs. The rocket streaked toward the house and exploded on the ceiling destroying their nest.

"Position comprised, moving up," Jen radioed in.

"Roger that, weapons free."

They moved up to the garage and entered the side door. The hallway was deserted. They entered the next room and saw five soldiers. Kyle fired two rounds from his M9 and scored 2 hits on one soldier, then rolled to his lift and took out the next two men with 6 rounds. He reloaded and popped up from cover to see that Jen already eliminated the other two. He nodded at her. Gunshots were heard in the next room then silence. Kyle heard Blaine shout, " friendliest coming in."

" Recon 3rd squad come in."

"Recon here."

" Be advised, 100 plus hostiles headed your way"

"Do we have air support."

"Negative, its all tied up, your on your own."

"Roger that."

"Good Luck."

Blaine turned to his squad and said, "Alright men, we are in for a fight, I want those 30 cals set up in the window. Smith, James go get the AT4s from the SWAT lockers."

The front of the building was a brick wall with 8 windows. There were 4 machine guns set up with two men each and four men with 2 AT4s each at the other windows. Kyle saw the 100 Chinese advancing up through the 4 side streets. The rocket men grabbed their weapons and fired.

"Reload and fire" shouted Blaine.

The 4 rockets streaked through the early dawn and impacted blowing men and body parts across the street. When the smoke cleared there were still over 50 hostiles advancing.

"Machine guns open up."

The 30s opened fire, cutting a path of destruction in the Chinese Paratroopers.

Suddenly four RPGs streaked toward the wall, destroying three machine guns and killing six Marines. The remaining men opened up with everything they had, eliminating the rest of the Chinese. They policed the weapons off the dead and threw them into a dumpster. Back in the police station one of the soldiers found a metal case and opened it. Inside was a crystal and when he put it in his hand it opened up and enveloped them in a bright white light. All of a sudden they found themselves outside with bullets and bright blue bolts flying back and forth.

"Every one hit the ground', yelled Sarge.


	2. Chapter 2

Please Review

Alex hit the ground and looked around. He saw a grove of trees about 100 yards away.

"everyone sprint for the trees," he shouted and took off. Alex's feet pounded across the green grass. His heart pounded and frantic thoughts ran thru his head. "where the fuck are we." At last they reached the tree line. Alex dove behind a bush and noticed that they had all made it. He turned to Blaine and said, " Sarge where are we."

Blaine responded, " Hell if I know."

Smith piped up, " Look." pointing to 2 groups of people and things fighting each other. One group appeared to be humans in green armor plating hefting some type of rifle. The other group looked vaguely reptilian, large 7 foot tall beings with four jaws leading a group of short waist high creatures.

"Maybe we should help out those humans," said Alex.

"Alright men were gonna charge across the field and hit the blue guys." ordered Blaine.

The Marines racked their slides and stood up. Alex took off across the field and the rest followed. They opened fire, aiming for the taller aliens. Their bullets were deflected at first but enough firepower put down the big guys. The little ones were easily mowed down. The remaining blue guy took up a little blue ball and pressed a button and it flared up. He spread his jaws and ran at the group of men. Blaine, Alex, Smith, Jones and Jen, dove out of the way but the remaining men were all killed in a blue flash. The other group of humans stood up and walked over. The USMC Marines hit the ground and reloaded.

"Woah there easy now", said a black man with a cigar, " were all humans here."

" Ok, ok," said Alex, " where are we."

"Reach man, where do you think we are,"

"We were in California ten minutes ago."

"What?"

"What year is this" said Jen.

"its 2552 Ma'am"

The USMC Marines looked like they were just punched in the face.

"WHAT?" they all exclaimed.

"Yea what year did you think it was?"

"Well 2011."

"Man that was a while ago."

"Ok well who were those aliens we killed?"

"Those motherfuckers are the covenant, a collection of alien species we have been at war with since 2525."

"Well are we winning?"

The other humans all shook their heads.

The black man said," Alright lets get you guys in some proper gear, follow me"


End file.
